Family Love Is Hard To Break
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Amy and her older brother, Shane, want to help the Cullen family in their fight against the Volturi. They have their own reasons for helping out. What happens when things take an unexpected turn? What happens when they start to drift apart?...


**Hey guys this is my first try at a twilight fanfic so don't be too mean.**

**Amy and her older brother Shane are coming to help the Cullens. This story takes place in Breaking Dawn, when the Cullens go ask for help. The Cullens do not go to the Parkers (Amy and Shane) for help because they do not really know about them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are too close to the wolf territory," Shane said as we slowed to a human walk. I nodded.

"They will have out scent soon," I said as I put my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. I looked up into Shane's red eyes and smiled, hoping to reassure him. Shane seemed tense, not that I blamed him. We were going into wolf territory and after what they did to our sister I don't think we will ever be truly comfortable around them.

"I'll race you," he said with a smug grin on his face. I rolled my eyes knowing he was just trying to distract himself but I nodded with a smile.

"On three," I said as we stopped walking and got into our ready positions, "one."

"Two," he said with a low chuckle.

"Three," we said at the same time before we took off. The world around us passed by in a blur and all I could really see clearly was Shane. He was about a foot in front of me. I laughed as I made a sharp right, I had to get off of his trail. I took a shortcut that lead close to wolf territory but if I wasn't on their territory they couldn't do anything. I stopped suddenly when I smelled an familiar, but completely disgusting, smell in the air. Seconds after I stopped I heard a howl coming from the direction Shane took.

"No," I whispered before taking off in that direction. I got to the clearing in less than a minute but I immediately regretted it. I saw Shane being held down by a giant wolf. Two more wolfs were now advancing on me. My gold eyes got huge.

"Amy!" Shane yelled as he struggled against the big wolf on top of him. He was trying to get to me.

"Shane!" I yelled back as I tried to get to him. I couldn't, the two wolves in front of me kept on advancing until my back hit a tree. "No!" I yelled as the wolf on top of Shane tried to take a bite out of him. "Stop! We're not here for trouble!" I yelled trying to get them to back off. It didn't work, the silver wolf in front of me lunged at me. I yelped and moved out of the way only to trip over the other wolf.

"Amy!" Shane screamed as he threw the wolf on top of him off of him. He was in front of me in a second. The three wolves started to walk toward us. Shane turned toward me and helped me up as I kept my eyes on the wolves. "Are you alright?" Shane asked looking truly worried. I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on the wolves but I nodded. The three wolves didn't come any closer but they growled. I tried to step in front of Shane, only to have him pull me back behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed as he glared at the wolves.

"Shane," I said as I looked straight into his eyes, "you have to trust me, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's them that I don't trust," he said keeping a strong grip on my arm. I glanced at the wolves and saw that they looked confused. I looked back at Shane until he finally let go off my arm. I stepped forward just a little and Shane stepped with me.

"We didn't come to fight," I said slowly. "We are looking for the Cullen family, to help." I said again. The wolf in front growled behind bobbing his head up and down. I turned to look at Shane, "I think they're trying to tell us something," I said earning another head bob from the wolf.

"We can't understand your kind!" Shane hissed causing the wolves to growl. I elbowed Shane in the gut. The wolf in the middle turned his head to the other two and it seemed like they were having a conversation. After a few minutes the wolf in the middle started to back up slowly and soon disappeared behind the trees. The silver wolf growled a threatening growl at Shane when he stepped in front of me.

"Shane," I sighed as I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly his hands were on my upper arms in a tight grip. I looked at him in shock and saw anger in his blood red eyes.

"If they make one small step out of line I will kill them," he growled quietly. I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off, "I already lost Suzy to these beasts I am NOT going to lose you too," he said in a very stern voice. I looked at him for a moment before nodding my head.

"So who are you?" a guy's voice asked making Shane whirl around and stand in front of me, protectively. The wolves growled as I tried to look around Shane. He was taller than me (as most older brothers are) so I could barely see over his shoulder.

"You the stupid wolf who tried to take a bite out of me?" Shane hissed widening his stance, making it impossible to see around him.

"I'll talk to the girl," the boy said again, "not you."

"No way!" Shane growled as he took a step forward. I put my hand on his arm and he whirled on me.

"Shane!" I snapped before he could say anything. I looked into his red eyes, at my overprotective brother and smiled. "Shane, let me talk to him," I said slowly. Shane hesitated a moment but I finally saw him soften the tiniest bit. He moved out of the way after another moment of hesitation. When he moved I saw that there was a boy around the age 18 or 19 standing in between the wolves. He was tall, taller than Shane by an inch or two. He had tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He had no shirt on but he was wearing jean shorts.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. I could feel Shane glare at him from beside me.

"What's yours?" I asked. Shane smirked as the wolves growled.

"Jacob, I'm the Alpha of this pack," he said as he turned his gaze to Shane for a split second. The silver wolf growled and stepped forward a little. Shane hissed and stepped forward as well. "Call off your pest," Jacob hissed.

"He's not a pest!" I hissed back suddenly feeling the need to protect my brother. "Shane, calm down," I said slowly not taking my eyes off of Jacob.

"Leah," Jacob said in a demanding. The silver wolf growled but stepped back, Shane did the same.

"I'm Amy," I said before pointing to Shane, "and this is my older brother Shane."

"What do you want with the Cullens?" Jacob asked. I could see that he was very protective over them.

"We want to help them," I answered. I could practically see the tension rolling off of everybody.

"Why?" he asked as the smaller one of the wolves, the small sort of sandy, gray one growled.

"We want to help protect the half human," Shane said. I could see Jacob visibly stiffen.

"Renesmee," Jacob whispered and I nodded my head.

"The Cullens don't know about our family," I paused, "well us," I said pointing to me and Shane. The small wolf growled and Jacob nodded.

"Are your parents vampires to?" he asked. Shane stiffened the same time I did. I looked away from him and cleared my voice.

"They're both dead," I said as Shane grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"What's your family name?" Jacob asked.

"Parker," Shane answered as I found a nearby tree very interesting. I could feel eyes on me but I ignored them. To me and Shane our parents were off limits, we just needed these people, or things, to trust us.

"How old are..." Jacob started.

"How many more questions do you have!?" I snapped turning my head back to Jacob, glaring at him. The wolves growled and Jacob gasped as I felt a gust of wind from behind. Shane stepped in front of me and looked into my eyes. I quickly looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Can we go and see the Cullens now?" Shane asked moving away from me. I looked at Jacob apologetically. I could see that Jacob was going to say no but than he reconsidered. The wolves seemed to talk with him but he finally nodded. Shane didn't let go of my hand but instead he led me after them. The littler of the two wolves came up beside me and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and he whined. I smiled and turned back to look in front of me.

Soon me and Shane would be with the Cullens.

Soon we would be able to protect the half human, baby girl.

Soon we would be safe.

* * *

**Hey guys, so it took me a while to muster up the courage to actually post this story.**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please Review  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
